Then I'll Be
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: [Oneshot] Natsume accidentally saw Mikan, just Mikan without anything else... I'll never get married Mikan said silently as great amount of tears rolled at her cheeks. Then I'll marry you Natsume said simply... Please read and review...ü


Just came out of me out from mah boredness,..

Though my stories are far from finishing but then, I can't get a good night's sleep if I can't write it, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Then I'll Be**

_**by: swapai bakawaii**_

"Ohayo, minna!" Mikan said as she smiled brightly to the rest of the class, but then, deep inside, she's not happy.

Why?

Because this their final year, which means that it is their final time to chit-chat each other, before they graduate.

Mikan even cried a river of tears when Tsubasa-sempai-tachi graduated from the Academy, how much more if she herself and all others graduated.

Leaving the academy also has advantages, she would be able to see her grandpa again, but then it also means...

No Hotaru

No Yuu

No Anna

No Nonoko

No Narumi-sensei

No Koko

No Mochu

No Classmates

No Central Town

No Sumire

No Ruka

and most importantly...

No Natsume?

'Dirty thoughts! Despicable thoughts! Descendant of the devil! Go away! Go away!' Mikan chanted inside her head.

Because she was in her own trance, she bumped into someone and landed on the butt fair and square.

"Itai! Gomenasai!" Mikan said as she broke from her trance.

"Whatever, Pandas"

"EHH?! Damn you, Natsume!" Mikan said as she chased Natsume.

"I didn't know that heavyweights like you, could actually run."

"Pig? Curse you, Natsume! You big old pile of rat dung!" Mikan screeched.

Natsume, with his superhuman strength, got away from her in a blink of an eye.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Somehow, what he said seem to stuck her hard.

heavyweight like you

It's true, due to her irresistable appetite, she grew fat.

What can she do? She can't resist food!

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

"Stop crying, Mikan-chan" Nonoko comforted Mikan as they were sitting in Anna's room.

Mikan's tears were flowing like a river.

"Don't infect us with your germs, baka" Hotaru said stoicly.

"I envy all of you, even though how many times you eat, you still weight less." Mikan said in between her cries.

"What are you talking about, Mikan-chan? I do actually weigh heavier than you" Anna said as she entered the scene carrying a huge ice cream for everyone to share and went back to the kitchen.

Though, all of them, except Mikan, were already full.

"Itadakimasu!" Mikan said quickly as she ate the ice cream happily in just one gulp.

"Did you just say that you want to go on a diet?" Nonoko said as she sweatdropped.

When Mikan remembered this, she cried again.

"I want to be sexy and beautiful for my man!" Mikan said in her cries.

All of them were shocked, who is she talking about?

"Who were you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"My future husband!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think someone would marry a person like you who's overweight and can't even control her eating habits?" Hotaru said mercilessly.

Mikan cried even harder.

This time, Anna entered carrying a cake enough for four and placed it in the center of them as she sat with them.

"Ne, Nonoko, slice the cake for us..." Hotaru said.

"Yay! yay!" Mikan said with sparkling eyes.

"...into three" Hotaru continued.

"EEHHHH?? How about me?!" Mikan cried.

"You have your diet you idiot." Hotaru retorted.

"You see, I really don't mind if you eat my cake, Mikan" Anna and Nonoko said together.

"There you are again, always tolerating this idiot" Hotaru said, munching her cake.

"This would be the last day that I would eat many! I promise!" Mikan said.

"Anyway, Jin-jin said that anything raised to a base 1, the outcome would always be one. So if I eat these cake, it will be equivalent that I ate nothing!" Mikan happily said as she ate the cake.

'Huh? How does it connect? I know really understand why she always suck at math' they all sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I will promise that I'll keep my promise that I said a while ago." Mikan said as she thanked Anna for the food and everyone else's for their time.

-  
-

Tomorrow...

Mikan looked weak and pale this morning, she didn't even retort back when she bumped into Natsume, she didn't even greet the class and her smile and her smile, it's gone. Everybody asked what happened to her, but then she would always say that there's nothing wrong.

It continued for months, and everyone is really worried at her.

The real reason that she's weak is that she barely eats. She got her dream figure but then, it happened that she became anorexic so she rejects all food that goes in her mouth.

Of everyone that is worried, Natsume is the one that is the most affected of all.

It's him who needs her smile badly, and it is her, that gives him the smile, but now, it is all...

gone...

Natsume can't take it anymore, so he decided to visit her at her room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Mikan softly said.

"Me"

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused of the owner of the voice.

She opened the door, only surprised to see glaring crimson eyes stare right through her.

When Mikan opened the door, Natsume immediately entered the premises without further ado.

"Hey! Who told you that you can enter at my room?" Mikan said, irritated.

"Me" Natsume simply replied.

"Duh, whatever!" Mikan said as she closed the door.

"Anyway, let's talk about your business later after I take a bath. So enjoy yourself with what you can do." Mikan said as she entered the bathroom.

Natsume is now sitting at her bed, comparing and contrasting the differences of her two-star room and her special-star room.

Mikan is now stripping her clothes and is now heading for her bathtub, the thing is, she forgot to lock the door of her bathroom.

Just then, Mikan's vision has been swirling. she tried to hold on until she could lie on the bathroom, but then, her body can't take it anymore as her sight turned pitch black.

CRASH

Natsume darted unto the direction of the sound and found out that it's coming from the bathroom.

Natsume tried to ignore what she heard a while ago but then, being a gentle man that he was, he must find out what's wrong.

Natsume then knocked at her bathroom door.

"Hey, polka? daijoubo ka?" Natsume asked.

"Oi! Stop playing triks on me, polka or I'll roast you all black when you get out!"

"Respond, polka!" Natsume shouted, his heart beating fast.

"I'm coming in, polka!" Natsume tried to tease.

"Don't blame me if I saw something that shouldn't be seen!"

"I'm really coming in" Natsume said as he turned the door knob and was surprised that it was unlocked.

"Are you trying to pull a trick on me, polka?" Natsume asked.

"That's it! I'm really coming in!" Natsume said as he quickly entered the bathroom.

He gasped at what he saw, Mikan was lying unconscious on the bathroom tiles.

Natsume is confused on what to do. Natsume Hyuuga was never confused, till now.

He's confused if he would help or not? Mikan is right there, in front of his eyes, just Mikan, without anything else, just her.

Should he contact Imai? Or should he personally help him?

'Whatever!' he said in his mind as his good side kicked in and grabbed the robe and wrapped Mikan and carried her hurriedly into the hospital.

-  
-

Mikan opened her eyes and she found herself in a white room, wearing a white robe, a dextrose on her left arm and a hand intertwined in her other hand?

"What the-" she tried to sit up to see who was holding her hand and surprised to see that Natsume was sleeping in a chair with his head on her bed and his hand intertwined in hers.

She then reminisced what happened.

She then shouted at the top of her lungs as she got her hand out of Natsume and used everyway possible to drive Natsume away.

She then cried hysterically.

Natsume woke up with a start.

"What are you trying to pull you baka youjo. It's still in the middle of the night so shut your mouth will you?" Natsume said, annoyed as he rubbed his eyes for a clearer vision, his eyes then widened when he saw Mikan crying.

"What's the matter, polka?" he asked.

"You molested me!" she said as she pointed a finger in him shakingly.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb on me, HENTAI!" she shreiked.

Natsume then scanned his brain to find what she was fussing about. Then he found out.

"Oh! that! What's wrong with it? If hadn't for me, God knows when you'll be found next. And more importantly, I didn't molest you idiot. It is you who's trying to ambush me while I'm still asleep."

"I'll never get married" Mikan said silently as great amount of tears rolled at her cheeks.

"Then I'll marry you" Natsume said simply.

Mikan stopped crying.

"Stop joking Natsume" she said as she smiled.

"I'm not joking" Natsume said, "and take your medicine", he continued as he showed her a pill.

Mikan tried to ignore his first statement.

Her faced then deformed. She recognized that medicine and it is soooo bitter.

"No!" she cried.

"No won't do polka" he said as he got something out of his pocket, and placed it in her ring finger and kissed her.

Mikan didn't even had the time to react and was so shocked.

Natsume left her lips and stuffed her medicine quickly in her mouth and followed by water.

"That settles it, we're engaged." he said like it was nothing.

"EEEHHH?? How could you do that without my consent?" she said, her feelings still unsettled.

The ring on her finger is an engagement ring and they sealed it with a kiss! Or more specifically, HE sealed it himself.

"Anyway, like you could change THAT fact" Natsume said as he stood up and turned his back on her, he knows that she knows what he's referring too.

"Thankyou..." Mikan said quietly with a smile, deep inside, she's really happy.

He's the only reason why she's doing her diet. To get his attention, and it succeeded.

"Welcome" he replied, smiling on his own as he exited the clinic room to get back to his room and sleep, more specifically, to dream that in his life, there would be an angel, always shining down on him. Even though he was shrunk in the darkness, for a light shined upon him. After all...

Darkness could never exist there is light.

* * *

How was it?

It's kinda mushy so bear with it.

Don't forget to review..ü


End file.
